Feitan To Shizuku
by Roya Chan
Summary: Diam-diam, Feitan mempunyai rasa ketertarikan pada Shizuku.. Gimana ceritanya? langsung aja. warning: GaJe, Abal, Gak nyambung, Dll.. Don't like don't read.


**Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi  
**

.

Feitan To Shizuku

.

**[Feitan POV]**

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mikirin cewek yang dapat memenuhi ruang hatiku. Cewek yang dapat membuatku terkesan dan bilang 'WAW'. Shizuku. Itulah cewek yang selama ini aku pikirkan. Dan lagi, aku merasa.. bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Shizuku.. hanya dia yang dapat membuatku menggila(_emang lo udah gila*dipenggal Feitan*_). Aku ingin sekali dekat dengan dia, dan menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi akku terlalu malu. Andai didunia ini Cuma ada aku dan Shizuku, aku akan menghabiskan hidupku, pastinya hanya dengan dia.

Author : yang laen taruh mana tuh?

Feitan : gue kirim ke Jupiter!

Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Aku slama ini hanya bisa melihat wajahnya yang bisa dibilang jarang keliatan senyumnya. Aku udah cukup bahagia dengan itu.

* * *

Suatu hari, pagi-pagi sekali, kira-kira pukul 05.00, ada yang datang kerumahku..

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Aku datang membukanya. Dan aku kaget sekali melihat orang yang ada dibalik pintu. Itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hisoka yang pake _swimsuit _warna pink. Aku hampir kena serangan jantung melihatnya.

"Fei, ayo berangkat. Pantai bakal rame kalau udah siang!"

"Eh, I-iya! Tunggu bentar." Aku menagmbil tasku dan pergi mengikuti Hisoka yang entah kenapa membuatku berpikir kalau otaknya dijahit dan disambung dengan sampah prapatan oleh Machi.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai dimarkas kami, sebuah gedung tua di kota Yorkshin. Disana telah berkumpul anggota-anggota Ryodan. Kami berencana pergi kepantai untuk refresing.

Tunggu! Pantai? Kan selalu identik dengan baju renang? Berarti.. *angan Feitan kemana-mana* ..Shizuku... ehehehe...

Kami pergi naik 3 mobil colongan dari para mafia. Dimobil yang aku naiki, ada aku pastinya, Machi, Nobunaga, dan Kortopi. Entah Shizuku naik mobil yang mana, itu tak masalah buatku, asal aku bisa melihatnya dipantai nanti.

* * *

Akhirnya kami sampai dipantai. Pantainya sangat indah, tapi tak seindah Shizuku dimataku. Mereka semua ganti baju, kecuali Hisoka, yang udah dari tadi lengket ama _swimsuit_nya. Ohya, baju renang kami nggak beli, tapi dapet dari copian-nya Kortopi pas kita ditanah abang. Sebagai laki-laki, aku hanya memakai celana pendek dan telanjang dada *author mimisan*. Yang lainnya tak ada yang istimewa, kecuali... Shizuku..

Dia mengenakan baju renang warna biru laut. Cocok banget dengan image pantai. Dia membuat pantai ini makin indah buatku. Oh, Shizuku, kau adalah hal yang terindah buatku.

Mereka semua renang, kecuali Shizuku dan aku. Aku ingin sekali mendekati Shizuku yang saat ini hanya duduk dan minum es kelapa muda. Tapi aku sudah bilang, aku terlalu malu. Akhirnya aku hanya diam memandanginya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, seorang Shalnark yang basah kuyup datang mendekati Shizuku. Shizuku terlihat senang, apalagi saat Shalnark mengecup bibirnya..

Huaaa.. tuhan! Apa yang baru saja aku lihat? Pemandangan jelek macam apa tadi? Apa-apa'an itu? Beraninya dia!

Aku tak bisa menafsirkannya dengan kata-kata, tentang perasaanku saat ini. Aku hanya tersenyum sesaat melihat barusan *author pingsan*, tapi bukan senyuman bahagia, tapi senyuman untuk menghilangkan wajah kaget bin anehku. Sakit, hancur dan mati hati ini rasanya.

Oh, tuhan.. kenapa ini terjadi padaku?

Aku putus asa. Tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menjalani hidup ini. Aku pergi keperairan, dan naik kekarang yang muncul sedikit diatas permukaan laut. Aku kengangkat satu tanganku, dan menaruh tangan satunya didadaku. Semua anggota Ryodan melihatku, tanpa kecuali. Lalu aku berteriak...

"Selamat tinggal, dunia.. Selamat tinggal, cintaku.. Aku pamit.."

Aku langsung meneggelamkan diriku.

"Feitan!" panggil seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya Danchou.

Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi.. Sia-sia aku hidup selama ini.. mending mati aja..

Tapi bodohnya aku. Aku ingin bunuh diri, tapi aku ngebur ke air laur yang dalamnua Cuma setengah meter. Ya aku cepat di seret ombak ketepian. Aku hanya bisa diam lagi, dan tak berkata apa-apa.

Perjalanan pulang, aku dimobil yang tadi, dengan orang-orang yang tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku hanya termenung dan cuek dengan orang-orang yang ada dimobil.

Sekarang aku tau, bahwa Shizuku yang selama ini aku impikan, ternyata sudah jadi milik orang lain.

Betapa hancurnya hatiku ini.. Aku pendam rasa sakit ini dalam-dalam.. jauh dilubuk hatiku..

_Shizuku.. it's only you in my heart..._

~Owari~

* * *

Huahaha... Capek ketawa mulu..

Dah jadi ni.. Fic pertama saya tentang Ryodan. Saya ngambil Feitan, karna dia paporit saya. Don't be sakit hati lho ya...

Thanks, and Review, plis?


End file.
